1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention pertains to display systems. In particular this invention relates to improved display systems for exhibiting objects which are removeably mounted to the system. Still further this invention pertains to an improved display system which is constructed in a manner to maximize the display surfaces of garments presented thereon. More in particular, this invention relates to improved display systems formed into a parallelogram type structure such that the garments hung thereon are formed into a cascading effect. More in particular, this invention relates to an improved display system having an overall parallelogram type geometric structure and further including transparent end walls for further maximizing the visual display. Additionally, this invention relates to improved display systems which can be formed into a plurality of compartments where the user has a line of sight through the compartments formed.
2. PRIOR ART
Display systems for exhibiting garments hung thereon are well known in the art. However, in some prior display systems, the hanger rail is mounted between opposing end plates and intersect the end plates in a perpendicular fashion. When garments are hung on the hanger rail, they align themselves in substantially parallel relation to the end plates. Thus, the visual surface of each garment is restricted and does not provide the customer with a wide visual range of garment surface areas.
In other prior display systems, garments are hung on radial spokes which extend from a central location. However, in such prior display systems, the garments are once again found to align themselves in the radial direction each with respect to the other. Thus, there is no cascading effect to maximize the surface area of a plurality of garments being hung thereon.
In other prior display systems, such as those commercially known as four way or quad rack type display systems, the customer approaching such a prior system is able to view a frontal plane of the garment in each of the quadrants that make up the display system. However, once again, this prior type display system does not provide for a cascading effect of garments hung in one quadrant of such a system which minimizes the display surface available to the viewer.